


【狮森/巴萨门将组】亲爱的加斯帕

by LindaJimSnape



Category: Barcelona - Fandom, Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaJimSnape/pseuds/LindaJimSnape
Summary: ooc是会有的！并且私设众多





	1. 亲爱的加斯帕（上）

**Author's Note:**

> ooc是会有的！并且私设众多

“亲爱的加斯帕，  
我知道我们是非常好的朋友 ，但我不得不跟你说出一个事实  
嘿，我知道这件事很难说出口，但我还是克制不住地想要告诉你，我  
你的假期过得怎么样？我好想”  
马克对着这张信纸发了半个小时的呆了，他想要用这种新的方式问候一下他的科学课前桌——那个笑起来像小太阳给人温暖快乐的荷兰男孩加斯帕西莱森。  
可马克无论如何也无法精准地表述他内心真实想要表达的东西。每当他思潮澎湃，但却提起笔的那一刻，他满脑子都是那个男孩子笑盈盈的面庞，他瞬间忘记了自己刚刚想了些什么。

巴塞罗那的春季假期明天就会结束，但马克特尔施特根仍然没有在他的新“方式”上憋出一个字，他已经扔掉过无数个纸团了。

“嘿伊万。”他无可奈何，把电话打给了加斯帕在学校最好的朋友伊万。  
“嘿马克。你假期过得如何？”  
“哎，一切都还好，除了有那么些烦心事。”  
“怎么了？”  
“伊万，我打算以一种新的方式向加斯帕问候……但我每次下笔都打怵……”  
“哎，你喜欢加斯帕那就直接告诉他呀。如果他也喜欢你他是不会拒绝的，不过他心意的人不是你，那也没办法。不过无论如何他都会一直做你朋友的。”马克早就告诉了伊万他喜欢加斯帕的事实，其实如其说是“告诉”，还不如说是伊万猜出来了马克的那些小心思。

“……”

“也许吧？”

加斯帕西莱森和马克特尔施特根都是校足球队的门将，他们都是选拔赛出来的佼佼者。但马克和加斯帕擅长于不同方面，总的来说马克还是比加斯帕略胜一筹。不过每次校队胜利的时候，加斯帕都会第一时间冲到马克前祝贺他，并和他一起愉快地庆祝。马克性格沉稳，而加斯帕阳光又活泼。可他们关系好得要命，训练热身的时候总是能看到他们俩凑在一起说小话。

这是马克的沉稳第一次动摇，也说不准以后会有很多次动摇。春日的气息随着春季假期的结束愈来愈浓烈，有着准备变换为夏日的苗头，逐渐干燥的气候挠得人心痒痒。  
马克怀揣着紧张回到学校，“新方式”的念头被他打消了。第一天尽管没有校队训练，但却有科学课。每当盯着那个金灿灿的脑袋会在前方摆动不停的时候，马克的心都会不由地一紧。

“嘿马克！”突然好听的声音出现在马克的背后，没过几秒声音的主人就拍了马克的背部。  
马克回过头，一个灿烂的笑容就占满了这双眼睛的视线。加斯帕的声音很好听，但又有些沉稳得不太符合他的阳光外向。  
“嗯……嗨加斯帕！”马克被突如其来的加斯帕吓了一跳。上一秒还在马克脑子里乱跑的加斯帕一下子就出现在面前，他有些招架不住。  
“嘿，只是打个招呼罢了，没必要紧张，”男孩再次绽开一个笑容，“科学课见！”

加斯帕直径向前走了过去。阳光从对着储物柜的落地窗进入走廊里，暖洋洋的金光打在每个在走廊上走动的人身上。加斯帕西莱森边走边微笑的样子在金光下，就是一只欢乐自由的小精灵；他不知道刚刚打完招呼的马克仍在他身后远处，杵在那里静静地、认真地看着阳光肆意从加斯帕的身上反射出，最终照亮马克自己。  
马克看着那个金灿灿的脑袋在人群中窜动着，直到消失在视线里。他没注意到自己也一直保持着微笑的状态，果然看到加斯帕，他的世界都变好了一些。

马克放弃了午饭，下课铃声一响他就跑到了图书馆从包里抽出那张已经改满了的纸。  
“亲爱的加斯帕：……”  
这个标题突兀地立在马克眼前，他再次卡壳。午饭结束就是科学实验了，马克怀着有些不安的心第一个踏入科学实验室，老师还没有来，估计还在吃饭呢。  
他趴在实验桌上，把金色的脑袋埋入双臂之间。在图书馆时，他由于冥思苦想就不由自主地把原本柔顺的金发揉得有些凌乱，就像他训练完一样。  
阳光还是像上午一样美好，暖洋洋的温热让马克心旷神怡，脑中又忍不住想起他心中的光源——加斯帕。有时候他见到阳光和加斯帕，不知道这究竟太阳的自然光还是加斯帕这个小太阳的光芒。

“哦，嘿马克，”突然那个熟悉的声音再次从马克的背后传来，“来的这么早啊，正好我有事要告诉你。”  
马克听到最后一句话，猛地抬起头，但却一不小心用力过度。  
“哎，你先不要情绪这么激动，”但加斯帕说完这句话却噗嗤笑出了声，“你的头发这样看起来很舒服很好看。”  
“什么事啊，加斯帕？”马克的不安有些明显。  
“嘿，不是什么大事，别紧张啊。就是杰拉德这节课不是特别舒服，他需要回寝室休息，所以我就要和你一组啦。”  
“……哦，好。”

然后马克一节课都心不在焉，连很基本的判断细胞早中晚期都弄混了。他的心思在哪里？全然飞到身旁认真的加斯帕身上了。荷兰男孩原本就面相英俊，无论是笑起来还是严肃起来都不由地让人心动。冰冷的显微镜和荷兰男孩碰撞在一起，有一些意想不到的化学反应。他们相衬着对方，显微镜逐渐炙热起来，加斯帕则是越显沉稳——他认真的模样真的是别样的视觉盛宴。

马克今天还是没有开口，也没有递出一封和他心意的以“亲爱的加斯帕”开头的书信。第一天的学校生活就这么结束了，刚刚入春的巴塞罗那的夜晚还是凉飕飕的，马克迎着冷风、带着耳机跑着步——这是他的日常生活部分。  
有些震耳欲聋的流行音乐或朋克摇滚从耳机从穿过马克特尔施特根的鼓膜，健壮的双腿摆动着前进在马路上。这时柏油路上的车很少，他自己一个人独自伴着音乐跑步有着难得的清净。

突如其来的电话铃一下子打断了马克的清闲时光。

“嗨马克，你没事吧？”加斯帕的声音从电话那头传来。  
“啊？”马克先是一惊，“我、我没事。”  
“可你科学课心不在焉的，你如果有心事的话，可以找我倾诉啊。”  
马克慢下速度，由跑步变成了步行。月光和举着手机打电话的男孩，冰凉的春风与因运动而炙热的躯体。在马克的体内，鲜红的血液与心脏正在加速运输或跳动着。  
“那……我有话要对你说。“

对面的声音沉寂了一秒，接着道：“你说。”他听着有些激动，但极力克制。

“我……我真的很……” 

马克又无法开口，他不知该怎么说出那一句喜欢、那一句想念。所以接下来的一分钟双方都没有说话，直到加斯帕开口：“你还在吗，马克？”

“我还在，”马克深吸了一口气，给自己打个气，  
“加斯帕，我很想你。  
“是有点超乎友谊的想念。”

TBC


	2. 亲爱的加斯帕（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc是会有的！而且私设众多。（里面喜欢喝的汽水味道皆是我自己私设的）
> 
> 欧冠八强快乐！
> 
> 学生AU！这个名字的灵感其实是来自梵高自传的中文名《亲爱的提奥》

马克后悔把那句想念说出口吗？他不后悔。尽管也许加斯帕的回复没有他意象的那么满意，但他可以保证他听到他说出口之后那段寂静——除去一划而过的汽车声音，中加斯帕的轻笑。加斯帕的轻笑很难察觉，他极力抿着嘴以防声音漏出。

“晚安，马克。”他温柔的声音停留在马克的脑海里挥之不去，以至于平时被人称作狮子的马克一反常态地在被窝里翻来覆去睡不着。

接下来的日子还是像往常一样过着，有些愉快但有时会觉得日子难熬。训练时门将单独训练还是有加斯帕西莱森蹦蹦跳跳的身影，以及马克特尔施特根跟在他身后喝着水走向球门。绿茵场上从来不会缺少他们俩的身影。不知情的人路过训练场，会纳闷为什么他们俩笑得总是这么开心；而知情的杰某德皮克（马克和加斯帕都不知道杰拉德已经知道了），每次跑步过球门的时候都会在暗中戳戳身边的人。  
“嘿，你快看啊伊万，”皮克在休息的时候，坐在球场上边举起水杯边拉着伊万拉基蒂奇，“你说马克表白成功了吗？我觉得他们俩的常态就这样，根本看不出啥差别啊。”  
“哎，我说你。能不能别一天天这么八卦，人俩的事都要自己解决。”拉基蒂奇喝了一口水，  
指责了一下皮克。  
“不用你说啊，其实能看出来马克喜欢加斯帕，太明显了。”路易斯苏亚雷斯突然插嘴。  
“怎么说？”  
“你看，马克每次对着我们都是一幅‘我是你们爹’的感觉，一和加斯帕呆在一起就不一样了。那种气氛、那种感觉，就和空气中冒着粉红泡泡一样。加斯帕到是对我们一视同仁，如果要把他和马克配一对的话，那就是‘母仪天下’了？不过我觉得加斯帕也喜欢马克，就是隐藏的太深了。我总有一种感觉加斯帕对待我们和马克的差别在无形中差别挺大。”苏亚雷斯发表了自己的一顿长篇大论。  
“路易斯！”场地外有个声音唤了一声苏亚雷斯，苏亚雷斯就先离开了。

“啧……”

球门前的加斯帕和马克也停止了训练，不过他们没有加入球场另一边的人们。马克突然凑在加斯帕耳边说了什么，然后加斯帕笑得更欢了，就怕接下来就要开出花了。  
就在加斯帕笑到略微弯腰的时候，马克猝不及防地吹了他的头发。金灿灿的头发被轻轻吹起，阳光在柔顺的发丝上反射出几缕金光。这一下子惊醒了沉浸笑话的加斯帕，接下来欢笑的就是马克了。  
马克的大笑瞬间传播到球场的另一头，猝不及防地吓着了那边说话的球员们。已将刚刚的那一幕一睹为快的杰拉德皮克大吼着让球门前那俩人听见：“你们俩！不要在众目睽睽之下亲亲我我！”  
吼完，加斯帕的脸颊瞬间升温，而马克则笑得更大声，引得那群剩下的球员也哄堂大笑。

接连几天，训练场上惊喜不断的场景总是比肩继踵的到来。

“马克！所以说，你表白成功了？”伊万怼了身边的马克一下，后者已经在经济老师催眠般的声音下昏昏欲睡。  
“哦！”马克猛地抬起头，“还没。”  
“……”  
伊万再次问：“那你们今天训练……？”  
“伊万你不用操心，我势在必得。”说完他继续趴下睡觉了。  
“呃，马克。你要知道加斯帕和我是很好很好的朋友，如果你有负于他的话，我不会放过你，知道吗？”  
“当然不会。我那么喜欢他，不会的。”马克的闷哼省从他的双臂间传出来。

“嗨加斯帕，我们放学后在门口见！”  
马克悄悄在加斯帕的柜子里留下了字条，然后满怀期待地等着放学的时间。

巴塞罗那接连几天晴空万里，阳光充足，丝毫不用担心阴天困扰心情。  
校门口的人几乎都走光了，球队训练的球员们也都准备离开。马克早就冲出校门，跑到平时他和加斯帕、杰拉德他们总是买汽水的店买好加斯帕最喜欢的汽水。尽管教练不让他们那么频繁地喝汽水，但他们总是背着教练一放学就跑去买。这其实只是他们一群人小小的快乐罢了。

脱下球衣穿私服的马克有些别样的俏皮，光正好打在他的头顶，给着恰到好处的柔和感。他自己的汽水已经开了瓶，另一只手中加斯帕的汽水正好被端在左胸膛前。  
队内的人接二连三地走出了校门，但就是不见加斯帕的踪影。直到最后，加斯帕才缩在一件训练服和私服外套里出来。  
“嘿。”  
“嗨。”  
加斯帕又情不自禁地绽开笑容，接过马克手中的甜味柠檬汽水。

“呃嗯……加斯帕。”马克再次卡壳。  
加斯帕西莱森再次笑了笑，道：“嘿，有什么事就要跟我说哦，不要藏着掖着。”

马克微微低着头，紧盯着手中的汽水。加斯帕与他身型相似，他们中间间隔的距离不到20厘米，这让一切的可能性都大大增加。马克深吸了一口气，把脑中早就构思好的话语一股脑地一涌而出：“亲爱的加斯帕，”  
加斯帕听到这里再次咧开嘴，  
“开学的几天里，你过得还好吗？假期的时候，我总是有句‘想念’和‘喜欢’憋在心里，但我总是过于犹豫而拖到现在。  
“所以加斯帕，我真的很喜欢你。就像那次的傍晚通话，我说‘这种想念是超乎友谊的想念’。加斯帕，我喜欢你。  
“就像甜味的柠檬汽水一样，就算总有些阻碍搞得不是那么完美，但甜味总是会在最后留在口腔里。  
你的马克。”  
间隔在悄无声息之间变成了十厘米，马克在一点点地凑近加斯帕，加斯帕也在一点点地凑近马克。吮吸了一口甜味柠檬汽水的加斯帕的口腔是甜甜的，不过这是个秘密，只有马克和加斯帕知道。不过当甜味柠檬和马克喜欢的可乐碰撞在一起又是别样的、完美的礼花燃放。  
巴萨罗那有明媚的阳光，冒泡的汽水，还有中学门口的两个阳光少年；有加斯帕完美的腰部曲线，因训练而好看的臀//部，以及马克双手的下移；有马克发光的、短短的金发，以及加斯帕轻柔的触碰；有逐渐放开的——

“嘿！！哈哈哈！”突然有个沙雕般的大笑从远处很快地传到两个门将的耳边，以致他们猛然分开。  
好吧，是校队的那群路人甲们正在像撒欢的哈士奇跑向他们。  
“哟哟哟，祝百年好合、早生贵子啊，马克！”皮克超大声地喊着。  
“嘘！”  
“啧啧啧。”路易斯啧声不断，也笑得很欢。

“杰拉德皮克，你要是再这么大声喊出来，下次比赛你要是再跑出半场我就把你拉回来拴在球门上” *  
“哎，马克你平时就把我们这群人当儿子一样看，那加斯帕以后就是我们妈妈了，”年纪稍小的登贝莱吐槽到，“爹妈双全的感觉真好。”  
“小孩子不要瞎说什么大实话。”一群人中的布斯克茨喊了一声，接着伴随着再次哄堂大笑。

然后整个球队都在洋洋洒洒的阳光下咋呼着，直到马克突然拉着加斯帕迅速逃离这群凑热闹的人。  
也许他们回家了，也也许他们去了别的地方。不过至少，肯定不是球队这群人知道的地方。

 

尾声：  
校队人们的Facebook炸了。  
皮克：你们看，为什么马克和加斯帕把自己的名字改成了对方？  
登贝莱：因为爱情。  
比达尔：小蚊子你快点来训练场训练！  
登贝莱：马上到，不过我昨晚又通宵了。  
苏亚雷斯：哎，这俩老夫老妻腻歪的啊。

此时主角登场

西莱森（其实是特尔施特根用着加斯帕的名字）：昨天和加斯帕一起看Call Me By Your Name了，我和加斯帕都很感动啊。所以我们决定了，要请以对方的名字呼唤我。

巴尔韦德：喵喵喵？？

 

*咱皮前锋已经连续两场进球了呢，nb nb。想起来前几天看的一个太太做的表情包，“难道你还在后场踢后卫？”哈哈哈

END


End file.
